Broken
by Soku
Summary: What if there was more to Beast Boy than we thought? And what happens when Raven breaks down the last of his resolve. A whole new side of Beast Boy is made known to the team and the others aren't sure what to make of BB's changed personality.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It was a majestic morning to the inhabitants of Jump City. The rising sun signaling the start of a new day. As it slowly rose to ignite the sky with warmth and light, it eventually reached through the window to one green skinned shape-shifter. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, his jaws widened as he let out a huge yawn. Consciousness slowly coming to his previously turned-off brain, Beast Boy slowly made his way over to his privet bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of him.

After showering and dressing in his usual spandex uniform, Beast Boy made his way back to his bed, picking up an opened book lying face down. Along the spine the words "_The Invisible Man_" _by H. G. Wells._ Taking the book over to his closet, he slid the door to the side revealing a tall bookshelf filled with novels of various lengths, almost all pertaining to the genre of Sci-Fi.

After returning the book to its place, he closed the closet door and made his way over to the full-body mirror on his wall, just staring at his reflection.

His face showed a completely foreign look of seriousness, while his emerald green eyes lacked the ever present twinkle of humor and innocence. Letting out a small sigh, Beast Boy closed his eyes.

When he opened them, they had regained the missing twinkle, and a large, goofy grin adorned his face. Seemingly satisfied, Beast Boy exited his room intent on finding breakfast.

**-TT-**

The Teen Titans all sat in various locations around the living room, save for Cyborg, who had immediately rushed to the garage to install a "Turbo Nos XT" unit to his baby, the T-Car.

Robin and Starfire were watching The _Fast and the _Furious on TV, with Starfire asking Robin to explain why one must be 'furious' to be 'fast', when to fly fast she must think the exact opposite with feelings of great joy and happiness.

"No no Starfire, that's just the name of the movie, and since in the movie they race cars on the street, your attitude has got to be pretty furious if you ever hope to win." explained Robin.

"So unless one is furious, one will not be able to win the race of cars?"

"No, you see…"

The remaining two titans could be found in the corner of the room. One sitting in a chair, a book propped open in her lap, an annoyed look on her face, as the other rambled on and on with lame jokes.

"How about this one…Why did the gum cross the road?" questioned Beast Boy.

Raven showed no sign of acknowledgement whatsoever and continued to read on.

"Because the gum was stuck to the chicken!!" he shouted, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

Breathing in and out slowly, Raven tried to keep her emotions from destroying anything, as she spoke in her usual monotone voice.

"Beast Boy, I don't want to hear anymore lame pathetic jokes, nor do I care." she said dully.

Either not hearing her, or ignoring her, Beast Boy continued, "Okay, okay, here's a really good one. Why did they put a fence around the graveyard?"

"Beast Boy…" Raven started.

"Because everyone's just been DIEING to get in!!" and again he was on the floor, laughing his head off.

Getting seriously irritated, Raven closed her book, and made to escape to the peace and quite of her room. Unfortunately, Beast Boy had other plans.

"Aw, not that one either. Fine, this one's sure to make you laugh…" Beast Boy said, moving inbetween Raven and the door leading towards the Titans' rooms.

"Beast Boy, get out of my way." Raven stated, glaring so intensely at Beast Boy it was a wonder he didn't burn to a crisp right there.

"What do-" Beast Boy began.

"Now." Raven's glare, if possible, intensified, her voice laced with anger and annoyance.

"C'mon Rae, I promise-"

Whatever Beast Boy planned on saying, no one will ever know. For at that moment, Raven's eye's glowed white as she interrupted Beast Boy.

"Don't call me RAE!" she said, yelling the last bit, while simultaneously shooting a bolt of black energy into the chest of a certain green changeling, which in turn sent him rocketing back where he met the wall with a sickening CRACK.  
Having continued on her way, Raven was out of the room and headed towards her own bedroom, by the time Beast Boy collided with the wall. Robin and Starfire, who had witnessed the incident due to Beast Boy's loud voice and the fact that in her anger, Raven had cracked the screen to the TV.

Immediately Starfire rushed to her friend, who had slumped to the ground and lay there moaning.

"Friend Beast Boy!"

Right behind the Tameranian was Robin, already checking his body for any serious injuries. As far as he could tell, Beast Boy was no worse for wear, except maybe one heck of a headache and a bruise or two. After confirming the health of his teammate, Robin turned to face Starfire, who continued to look at her obviously hurt friend in concern.

"He'll be okay Star, just a bit banged up, he's been much worse off before." explained Robin.

"Oh glorious!" exclaimed Starfire, "Friend Beast Boy, I shall go and make for you the Pudding of Recovery!" and without waiting for a response, hurried into the kitchen to begin. Shuddering, Robin turned his attention to the now sitting up green teammate of his.

"You okay?" asked Robin.

Rubbing his head a bit, Beast Boy replied softly, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." The look on Beast Boy's face was unreadable by the Teen Titan leader which, considering Robin's skill and ability to read the expressions of almost anyone, greatly troubled him.

"Are you sure? You hit the wall pretty hard. It didn't sound pretty that's for sure." Robin stated.

"Yeah, and it felt even worse!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his customary grin back on his face, one fang sticking out. Robin failed to notice how the smile couldn't cover the sadness shown in his astonishingly green eyes. Quickly getting up, Beast Boy made his way towards the exit.

"Well, I'm gonna go…read some comics." said Beast Boy, and with that he was gone.

Robin continued to stare at where his oddly acting friend had exited. Then again, if he'd just got slammed into a wall by one of his teammates, he'd be acting a bit different as well.  
Speaking of which…and so Robin too made his way to the Titans' rooms, to have a little chat with a certain half demon.

A few minutes later, Cyborg made his way into the living room. It wasn't until the TV failed to respond that he noticed the very large crack in it, along with the absence of any of his other teammates.

"Wonder where everybody went?" he asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Starfire burst into the living room, eyes closed smiling in pure joy.

"It is done!" she shouted, holding forth her very uneatable looking, very lumpy, very brown, and…did it just move on its own?

Suffice to say, when Starfire opened her eyes, she was met with a barren living room. Thinking nothing of it, Starfire put her pudding in the fridge, reminding herself to offer it to friend Beast Boy as soon as possible.

**-TT-**

In his room sat a brooding changeling. Brooding, because he was once again shot down, this time literally.

"Why does she have to be closed off from everything. It's understandable that she can't show emotions without her powers running rampant around her, but would a few laughs kill her? Hell, I'd even take a smile…" he said to himself.

Beast Boy's face was once again the very unfamiliar serious expression, the despair and sadness apparent to all in his deep green orbs.

Thinking back to all the hardships in his life, Beast Boy began wondering, not for the first time, why he was dealt such a crappy hand at life.

First, the life altering experimental cure to a rare disease that his father gave him to save his life, yet also cursing him with animalistic looks and unnatural green skin, at the age of 4. Then, the death of his parents at age 6 where if he could have only been stronger, he might have been able to save them. Then his violent rampage, when he lost control of his powers and slaughtered everyone in the only home he had ever known, at age 8. Joining the Doom Patrol at age 12, only to be treated as dirt, and either picked on or avoided by everyone. Then finally, for the first time in almost his entire life, it seemed Beast Boy had finally found a home, with the Teen Titans, age 17.

Yet what he found there was only more distress. More sadness. For since he first laid his eyes on the dark girl with pale skin, he knew. But as it turned out, he was only getting his hopes up. Not only was she completely emotionless, but the fact remained that he was just a green skinned freak. Simply put, she was completely and utterly out of his league.

Still, he couldn't help what he felt. At least that was before. Before she had mercilessly and uncaringly slammed him into the re-enforced steel walls of Titans Tower. No, he made no fantasies now. Never would Raven hold any feelings towards him. In fact, she probably hated him. All this time, trying to get a laugh, a smile, _anything,_ out of her. Yet the whole time he all he was doing was making his one true dream more and more impossible, if it was ever possible in the first place. It all seemed pointless now. As Beast Boy continued to stare at one of his most prized possessions, a photo of Raven, taken within the first few months of his being on the team, Beast Boy came to a decision in his mind.

_"No more…"

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, there you go. So to help explain a bit, Beast Boy really isn't as dumb as everyone thinks. Not super intelligent, but also not stupid. Something i think no one ever really considers is how much loss Beast Boy had in his life before he joined the Teen Titans. And while all of the events in my version of BB's life might be wrong well, it's just that. MY version. So his past can be whatever I want it to be. Although I did try and make it mostly accurate. Anyways, lemme know what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Raven sat in her room, levitating calmly in the lotus position, meditating. At least, that is, until she heard a knock on her door. Assuming it was the abnormally colored annoyance she had been trying to avoid all morning, she ignored it and continued to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Raven, I know your in there. We need to talk," a voice interrupted her from outside her door. It wasn't Beast Boy.

Making her way to her door, Raven opened it only slightly, allowing just her face to be seen.

"About what?" questioned Raven.

"About this morning," stated Robin.

Raven gave him an inquiring look, as Robin continued.

"I know Beast Boy can be trying at times, but you need to stay in control. You really could have hurt him you know." explained Robin.

"Robin, I warned him numerous times to stop. It's his own fault if his actions end up with him being injured. Maybe next time he'll listen when I tell him to go away," Raven stated back, monotone as usual.

"I understand what your saying, but you can't just throw him around like that. You know that, although annoying, he really was just trying to be friendly," Robin told her, hoping she would take the incentive herself to go apologize.

"Until he respects my personal space and time, I don't care how friendly he's trying to be, and next time, he'll receive more than little jar into the wall," Raven promised.

"That's just it Raven, it was more than just a 'little jar'. He hit the wall hard. Really hard. He didn't have any sustaining injuries that I could see but he'll definitely have a few nasty bruises from it," explained Robin.

Raven's only reaction was the slight widening of her eyes, but it only lasted a second. In the next moment, her face was back to normal, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"He'll be fine. He's been roughed up before," said Raven.

"But not because of one of his teammates. I know he's annoying sometimes, but I still think you should apologize to him," seeing Raven about to protest, he hastily added, "and I'll go talk to him about his…behavior."

Raven just stared at Robin, until finally she let out a, "Fine," and with that, closed her door and disappeared into her room. Robin just stood outside her door, one hand on his hip, the other massaging his forehead to prevent the headache he knew was coming. With a sigh, Robin made his way to his green teammates room, readying himself for yet another talk.

**-TT-**

……knock knock……

……………..KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK……………..

"….and here comes another headache…" Robin mumbled to himself. He knew Beastboy was in his room, because of two very simple reasons.

One, knowing the TV was broken, any video games the changeling might have indulged in were no longer possible. And two, well, Raven was mad at him. So to avoid any confrontation with her, he would stay in his room for the rest of the day, just like he always did.

Knocking on Beastboys door of the third time, Robin called out to him.

"Beast Boy, it's me. Ravens not here, so you can open the door, I promise your safe," he said.

"……"

Sighing to himself Robin pulled out his Master Keycard from one of his numerous belt compartments. Sliding it through, the door hissed open, revealing a pitch black room.

"Beast Boy?" he called out.

Sighing again, he walked over to switch on the lights.

And then he saw something that made him freeze in his tracks. With his eyes wide, Robin could only stare…at Beast Boy's spotless room. Gone were the mounds of dirty clothes and piles upon piles of trash, revealing a nicely made bunk bed, a dust free dresser, and a small desk with a lamp. And nothing else, including any green skinned teenagers.

Shaking his head to recover, his brain began to process that last part.

Where was Beast Boy?

**-TT- **

"BOOYA!"

Cyborg appraised his finished work, an upgraded turbo blast shot to his plasma cannon, now functional even underwater. Packing up his numerous tools, he made his way to the stairs.

"Now, to go do some heavy training!" he yelled, eager to test out his new and improved cannon.

Whistling to himself, making his way to the training room, he passed by Robin.

"Cyborg, have you seen Beast Boy anywhere?" he asked him.

"Okay, what'd he do now?" Cyborg questioned, assuming the worst of his green friend.

"He and Raven had a…bit of a misunderstanding earlier. Beast Boy wouldn't stop pestering her, and she lost her temper." Robin explained.

"Oh. So what's the big deal? The little grass stain is always pushin Raven, it's kinda his…I dunno, his thing I guess."

"Well, this time I guess was one too many for Raven, she kinda threw him into the wall. Hard. He's okay, but I wanted to talk to him about it. Think you could help me find him?" asked Robin.

"Well if he's in the Tower I can pinpoint his location based on the thermal readings in the security systems. Since BB's got a unique biological structure his body temperature is slightly higher than a normal person's would be." explained Cyborg, all the while punching buttons on his arm-console.

After waiting a few seconds for it to process, the console indicated the location of Beast Boy to Cyborg. Who had to triple check it just to make sure his systems weren't malfunctioning.

"Well?" inquired Robin.

"He's…in the training room." Cyborg said.

Robins only response was a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know. But I checked it three times. That's where he is." Cyborg told him.

"But we don't have training at all today. Or tomorrow. Hmm, that just isn't like Beast Boy." said Robin.

"You bet it ain't, he's the laziest out of all of us. And with me around, that's sayin somethin!" Cyborg laughed.

"All the same, we should check it out." Robin stated.

"Hey man, it's all the same to me, that's where I was headed anyway." Cyborg said, as him and Robin started towards the training room.

**-TT-**

Sweat flew off of Beast Boy's face as he narrowly dodged an incoming punch from one of the Titans' training bots. He had set the bots on hand-to-hand combat to improve his already slightly enhanced reflexes, thanks to his altered genetic make-up. A quick leg sweep from behind caught him off guard and took him to his back, but already he was countering. Quickly changing into a kangaroo, he kicked to bot previously behind him sending it flying, and Beast Boy back to his feet, where he was once again his normal self.

He had been going at it for nearly two hours now, and knew he would need a break soon, less he start getting too slow and end up getting hurt. Copying the attack that he had just suffered, he kicked the legs out from underneath one bot, while back-hand springing to dodge a roundhouse kick from the other remaining bot. He then decided to try something he had never thought of before. Concentrating hard on the animal he had in mind, he swung his arm back, and just as he went to swing it back, and into the attacking bot's open side, his arm became that of an ape's, smashing it against the wall the was directly behind it. Changing quickly back to normal, and then to a sparrow, he flew to the ceiling, and then, transforming back, descended onto the previously knocked down bots' head, crushing out it's existence.

Having successfully dispatched all the training bots, he shut down the program, before the next wave was upon him. Taking a towel he wiped his sweat covered face, and drenched hair.

"Dude," he mumbled to himself, "whaddaya know? It worked."

Promising himself he would further explore his new found ability, he made his way to the exit, fully intending to clean himself up, only to bump right into his two male teammates.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just finishing up, it's all yours now." he told them, making his way to get past them.

"Wait, BB, I wanted to talk to you about earlier. About what happened with Raven." said Robin.

After hearing that, the changelings ears drooped just a bit, but his face remained unchanged. Robin was the only one who noticed.

"Oh, what about it? Is Raven still mad?" he asked.

"A little, but I talked to her as well, and she agrees that maybe she was a bit harsh. But could you maybe give her a little bit more space from now on. You know how she doesn't like to be bothered." explained Robin.

"Your right. I should have just left her to her reading. I wasn't really thinking I guess. Maybe I should apologize to her." Beast Boy said to his teammates.

Surprised at Beast Boy's mature, and very uncommon attitude, Robin automatically thought that a prank was working in Beast Boy's mind. Cyborg seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hey now, don't go making things worse BB. Give her some time to calm down." Cyborg told him, trying not to sound to accusing.

Seeming as if reading their minds, Beast Boy let out a small laugh, yet somehow devoid of the happy go lucky cheerfulness his laughter usually was abundant with.

"Geez Cyborg, it's not like I'm planning to prank her or anything. I'm just going to apologize. I don't see how that could make anything worse, do you?" he asked them.

With both Robin and Cyborg concentrating on trying to tell if he was serious or not, Beast Boy decided it was time for that shower, he was starting to smell bad to himself, which meant it was _really _bad.

"Well, I'm off to clean up a bit. I'll see you guys later." And with that he was around the corner and gone.

"You think he's got something up his sleeve, or you think he was actually bein serious?" Cyborg asked, looking to Robin.

"I think he was being serious." replied Robin, after a slight pause.

The two teammates parted ways then, Cyborg going to test out his new cannon, and Robin to look for any new leads on Slade, both putting the sudden seriousness of their teammate in the back of their minds for now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for such a long wait. A lot of stuff's been going on lately and i just couldn't find the will to keep writing. Hopefully I'm past that now, as I finally finished chapter two. (Catching a few random episodes on Cartoon Network, one of which being 'Spellbound' . ) Lemme know what ya think!**


End file.
